Pilot Project Summary. We propose to investigate how the cultural beliefs, perceptions, and feelings of older, underserved urban African American adults about the process of collecting biospecimens for research affects their willingness to donate biospecimens for clinical studies. Almost no careful, systematic and in-depth studies have been conducted in Detroit to determine how minority elder residents feel about donating biological samples to the medical institutions in this city (and beyond) for extensive testing and development of personalized medicine and advanced genomic research. The National Cancer Institute, Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI), WSU School of Medicine, Josephine Ford Cancer Center (JFCC) and affiliated hospitals/clinics are increasing the number of biobanking initiatives (e.g., cord blood, blood and buccal swabs for lung cancer genetic studies, tissue samples for prostate cancer, disease tumor samples for prognostic breast cancer studies, commercial ventures, etc.). However, this increase makes it morally and ethically imperative to ascertain how members ofthe most vulnerable and at-risk populations in our region feel about these research efforts. Their feelings, perceptions, expectations and concerns can and will affect biospecimen collection and banking. This research pilot is timely for conducting research in the medically underserved urban southeast Michigan region. For a biospecimen collection, processing, banking and analysis system to be effective, our stakeholders and community residents must be continually engaged early and often, to rightfully and voluntarily discuss their views, voice their concerns and expectations and articulate in a collaborative context the policies for implementation. To reach our community and begin this collaborative dialogue, we plan a systematic set of CBPR pilot activities with our Southeast Michigan CNP II Community Advisory Group (CAG) representatives. First we will conduct a qualitative research component. Our CAG members will assist us in planning and conducting focus groups to elicit, listen and learn from diverse community members. CAG members will provide feedback on interpretation of these focus group findings and together we will develop a survey questionnaire to assess how demographic, health, and attitudinal factors of older, underserved African American adults are associated with decisions to donate biospecimens. We will address the most frequently collected samples in cancer research: tumor pathology tissue, blood, buccal swabs, urine, and hair. Finally, based on the focus group and survey findings, we will, togetherwith our Research Advisory Committee (RAC;see Section N3/0utreach Program) develop and evaluate a pilot educational intervention to assist older adults in understanding how biospecimen collection and banking can contribute to the reduction of disparities in health outcomes.